


THE ONLY POSSIBLE TREATMENT FOR HYPOTHERMIA

by tuesday



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Kink Meme, cuddling for warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's so cold," Murdock said.  "We could die."</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE ONLY POSSIBLE TREATMENT FOR HYPOTHERMIA

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme for the request "BA/Murdock + cuddling/fucking for warmth."

"It's so cold," Murdock said. "We could die."

"Turn the heat up," B.A. said, rolling over and wondering why he hadn't decided to just sleep in the van when it turned out they only had a double and a king vacancy.

"I think I have hypothermia."

"I think if you don't shut up, I'm gonna shut you up."

"You know the best way to treat hypothermia?"

The blankets rustled, and the mattress pitched and rolled as Murdock moved around. "Please tell me you are _not_ taking off your clothes."

"But why would you want me to lie to you?"

B.A. sighed, turned over to face Murdock, and said, "If you want to cuddle, just _ask_."

". . . Can we cuddle?"

"C'mere."

In the morning, B.A. woke up overheated, Murdock plastered to his side. "M'still cold," Murdock murmured sleepily into his neck.

"I can fix that," B.A. said. He decided letting Murdock watch porn wasn't _all_ bad.


End file.
